Nothing Left
by Suitslover14
Summary: My alternate ending to I Want You To Want Me. warnings; depression, and attempted suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own suits, as much as I would like to. This is my alternate ending to I Want You to Want Me. I hope you like it Enjoy. Oh and I am continuing with The One Time Harvey Told Mike He Cared but I'm having writers block so be patient. Please review!**

I never thought the day that Harvey told me I wasn't needed would come. But, I was wrong. I was really wrong because he is right in front of me telling me the thing that I fear most.

"We're over." Harvey growls and I know that he means it. I know that I will never work with him again.

I hide my emotions. The fear, sadness, anger at me, disappointment, and longing to go back home are hidden under my veiled expression. I turn on my heel and leave Harvey's office, knowing that if I stared into his brown eyes any longer I would lose my composure. I know what I need to do know that Harvey is out of my life, I need to go home. I miss my parents, my Grammy, and I know that now is the time for me to see them again. I let all the emotion I was hiding out as I slip into the elevator, my phone in my pocket, my bag still at my cubicle. I will never need it again, so what's the point of bringing it, I had thought on my way to the elevators. The elevator is empty except for me, so I slide down the side of the elevator and weep, waiting for the ding to go off to tell me I have reached the bottom. I think back to all he times that I could tell that Harvey actually cared about me. I knew that I had betrayed him, but I never thought he wouldn't forgive me. I never thought that he would be the reason I would decide to die; to kill myself. I always believed that Harvey would be the one to protect me, to save me from the downward spiral of my Grammy's death, or if I ever got too depressed. But, in actuality Harvey had been the one to drain what little hope, desire, will that I had left. The elevator doors slid open and I surreptitiously slid out, like it wasn't odd that I would be leaving from work this early. The words that Harvey had said replay in my mind over and over again on my way home. I took a cab, worried that taking my bike would result in me being dead before I had time to pay my dues to the few people that still cared. _We're over…. We're over…_; again and again they played, I got lost in them, hearing Harvey's voice harsher and harsher, until he had basically screamed at me in my head. I didn't notice the can pull up to my apartment until the annoyed cabbie yelled at me. I dug the few crumpled dollars I kept in my socks for emergencies to pay them since my bag was still at the office.

…

I fumble with the keys, my hands shaking as I try to unlock the door. After the fifth time I finally manage to slide the key in and turn the lock. Coming inside I ponder how I will do it. How I will end my life. I contemplate cutting, but I don't want anyone to have to clean up after me. I then remember the painkillers I still had in my cabinets from the one time Trevor dislocated my shoulder while we were wrestling. Pills, that will be an easy way to go, and no mess, I thought. I knew that I had to say goodbye to Rachel. I also reluctantly knew that I owed Donna and Harvey an explanation, even though they didn't care. I didn't want Donna to blame herself and Harvey, well I cared about Harvey. He was like my older brother and even if he didn't want to ever see me again-which he never will- I still felt like I needed to say a proper goodbye. I searched my cabinets, my fingers wrapping around the orange pill bottle. I then fished out my cell phone and dialed Harvey's desk phone. I hoped that Donna didn't pick up, I couldn't tell her what I was about to do. But, I also didn't have any lie to cover up the hurt in my voice, the desperation, or the obvious insanity that urged me to do this. The phone rang and rang, each second my heart clenching a bit more before it finally went to voicemail. I drew in a shaky breath, collecting myself.

"H-Harvey, it's Mike. I know you don't want to hear from me, but please hear me out. A-after this you won't ever hear me again. Tell Donna that I will miss her, tell Rachel I'm sorry, don't let her blame herself, it's my decision and I love her. There is a necklace on my dresser, it was my mother's, I-I want her to have it, to remember me by. Now, I want to tell you that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me into something that my grandmother could be proud of, you made me who I am, and who I will be remembered as. I think as you like a big brother, I don't know if the feeling is mutual but I just wanted you to know that. I wish you all happy and long lives, unlike mine. Goodbye Harvey, take care of Rachel and Donna. Tell Jessica I will miss her too. Bye." I hung up, the call had drained me. Had taken all that I had left.

I was ready; I took the pill bottle and unscrewed the cap. Dumping the pills into my hand and grabbing the jug of orange juice off the counter and swallowed them. Goodbye, Harvey was the last thought that I had before I allowed myself to slip into unconsciousness. I was going home.

"Harvey!" I looked up and out of my office at a worried Donna. I wondered if it was the call that just came through that bugged her. I saw her divert it to voicemail and listen to it, but she didn't pick up. My brow furrowed, I was confused as to why Donna looked freaked out. Donna was solid and not many things shook her.

"Donna, what's wrong?" I asked wanting to know what had scared the red-head so much.

"It's Mike." Donna answered.

"Why would you care about him?" I growled, we were over and I didn't understand why Donna didn't respect that. She had been on my side the whole time.

"Don't do that to me, listen to this." Donna walked over and pressed the button on my phone, replaying the voicemail.

"H-Harvey, it's Mike." Mike's voice flooded through the machine and it was coated with despair, you could almost feel the depression though the machine. " I know you don't want to hear from me, but please hear me out. A-after this you won't ever hear me again. Tell Donna that I will miss her, tell Rachel I'm sorry, don't let her blame herself, it's my decision and I love her. There is a necklace on my dresser, it was my mother's, I-I want her to have it, to remember me by." My blood ran cold, why would Mike have me give Rachel a necklace? Then it struck me, he was saying goodbye. "Now, I want to tell you that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me into something that my grandmother could be proud of, you made me who I am, and who I will be remembered as. I think as you like a big brother, I don't know if the feeling is mutual but I just wanted you to know that. I wish you all happy and long lives, unlike mine. Goodbye Harvey, take care of Rachel and Donna. Tell Jessica I will miss her too. Bye."

No, no this couldn't be happening. Mike was going to kill himself. My little brother was going to die because of me. I meant when I said that we were over _when _I had said them. But ever since guilt, and longing for the babbling blonde haired-blu eyes kid nagged me. I was going to tell him that I wanted him back but now…. I blolted upright, I had to get to Mike before it was too late. I threw a glance and Donna and she nodded, knowing to call Ray and cancel my appointments. I dug my own phone out of my pocket, as I head downstairs to have Ray take me to Mike. I called 911 and told them to meet me at Mike's. I was met with the sight of the black town car when I got out of te building and Ray was leaning against it. He could sense my worry and immediately opened the door for me and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Go to Mike's." I ordered and Ray nodded, but didn't say anything.

Ray got to Mike's in record time but I didn't know if it was in time. The space in front of Mike's ratty, dilapidated apartment building was void of any ambulances, so I told Ray to tell them what apartment and got out. I sprinted up to Mike's room and upon not having a key beat the door down.

"Mike!" I yelled, not caring if it sounded like I cared because I did care Dammit!

There was no answer and I invited myself in, surveying the apartment. My heart stopped when I saw an unmoving lump in the kitchen.

"Mike!" I ran over to him and flipped him over.

I was taken aback by how pale he was. His face was a milky-white and his lips were tinged blue, His blonde hair was flopping down into his face. I pressed my fingers to his neck and felt a faint slow pulse. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. Mike was alive, I didn't know how long that would last but, for the moment he was alive. I looked down and noticed that his chest was still moving, but irregularly and his breathing was shallow and slow. I was about to call Ray to see when the paramedics were going to arrive when they burst through the door and took Mike away. I prayed that Mike would be okay, I couldn't handle it if he died. He was one of the only people that I had left, and I had long since forgiven him by seeing him laying tehr, limp, barely alive, Pushing myself up I walked back down and told Ray to follow the ambulance. I called Donna, she had to know what was going on. Hang in there kid, I thought right before the line connected.


	2. Chapter 2

…

A blur, a big blur was all that I could describe as the hour that followed finding Mike. The ambulance came and took Mike away; they threw terms such as _overdose _and _pump his stomach_. All of it scared the hell out of me and I almost chuckled at that. I always hide my emotions, put up a front but Mike. Mike broke that front, cracked through it revealing the me that bought flowers for Donna just to say thanks and the me that was grateful for Jessica seeing how valuable I was. Soon after calling the fiery red-head that loved Mike even more than I did she arrived, coaxing me off the cold linoleum floor on which I found Mike. The car ride was lost to me, the hospital waiting room a hazy memory. Then, what had happened struck me, hard. Mike tried to kill himself, took drugs because of… me. Because I told him that I didn't need him, that he was useless and that we were done. I had brought this upon myself. I couldn't handle that reality and Donna shot me a confused look as I bolted out of my seat and rushed to the bathroom. I turned on the sink, running cold water on my head, trying to convince myself the wetness on my cheeks were from the water and not tears. The great Harvey Specter was finally broken, so broken that if Mike didn't make it would never be fixed. I sank down on my knees and cried, expelling all the emotion I convinced people I didn't have. Allowing the tough exterior and emotionless lawyer give way to the me that Mike had seen, had brought out. I sobbed silently, getting up 30 minutes later, composed and back to the Harvey that I would always be if Mike died. I walked out, my face stoic and sat back down to a pale Donna who was just as broken as me. I had to be there for her, no matter how shattered my world already was.

…._Cold, its really cold. _I thought when I regained awareness. _Is this what dead feels like?_ I asked myself. No, no…. If I was dead I wouldn't feel the warm hand touching my forehead, running a petite hand trough my hair. I wouldn't be painfully aware of the stiff sheets and the beeping by my head. I am a failure, a fucking failure. I couldn't even pull off my death. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _I was aware that I had to face Harvey now. That's when the emptiness returned, ripping my heart to shreds and sending involuntary tears down my cheeks. Harvey, Harvey didn't want me, we were done. The attempt that I had pulled flashed through my mind, the voicemail too. _Donna,_ her name popped into my mind. She was going to be fucking pissed. Donna had made it clear that she was mad at me but she hadn't given up all her faith in me like Harvey did. Then the hand had a face, a round face with big brown eyes, and fiery red-hair that showed how strong the woman really was. _At least she came_ ; a hope replaced the void and with a heavy heart at the loss of Harvey but a tiny bit of sunshine in my dark world at the possibility of Donna I fell back into the pit of blackness. The beeping on the monitor falling into a slower, steadier beat.

….

He awoke, he was awake. My world felt brighter at the increased chance that Mike would be okay. Donna was stroking his hair and he leaned into the touch. He shifted, almost analyzing his surroundings. He never opened his blue eyes though, I never got to look into the baby blues that belonged to my associate turned _little brother._ But what followed his awakening broke my heart. Tears, big fat tears fell onto his cheeks. I caused them; he was conscious and had to be remembering what I told him. I looked up at Donna, searching for fear in her usually steady features. She looked so shaken, worried that even semi-conscious he could feel the sting of my words. The pain of being alone. He wouldn't be alone, no when he woke up I would make sure that he knew. He had to know that I didn't mean any of the fucking words that I told him and if he didn't come back and work with me then my life would be shattered beyond repair. Then, it seemed almost as if Mike remembered something, something that comforted him enough that he stopped crying. He found something to soothe him back to sleep. I put my hand over his and Donna got up to get coffee, leaving me with the now sleeping associate.

"Mike, look I know you need your rest and you probably can't hear me but…" My deep voice broke, and I took a shaky breath to try and continue. "Mike, please come back, I need you, I _**NEED**_ you. I need your mindless babble and freakish brain. I need you and Donna needs you too. She will never be the same if you don't come back. Just, get better okay." I felt better, letting some of my apology go. Testing it for when I really needed him to listen, to know how sorry I was.

I ran my hand through his limp blonde hair and succumbed to sleep with the small hope of Mike being okay and working with me again. Of me being Batman and he being my robin.

…

**A/N So here's another chapter. I don't know if I want to pursue this story. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit short. Please Review, nobody reviewed my last chapter which was a little depressing. Anyway, sorry if Harvey is a bit OOC, please read**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, I have nothing to do this weekend but update this story. I hope you like it so far, here's another chapter. Thank you for the feedback that I have gotten. Please Review, they always make my day! By the way this story starts off in Donna's perspective.**

He had to kill himself; he had to result to that. Fucking kid is going to give me grey hairs. I had just left the room to Harvey and Mike to get coffee, even sleeping the kid looked so sad. It had been 4 hours before we had gotten any news. Harvey just sat there, disheveled. His brown hair sticking up in all directions, his suits rumpled. Suddenly about an hour before we knew anything he had bolted. He had gotten out of his chair, his eyes conveying a haunted feeling. He had left for 30 minutes and when he returned he looked so empty. Like he was a shell of a person, working on auto drive. I knew he had just regained composure to remain strong for me but it scared me. It scared me to hell that he had pushed all emotion for the associate down. The doctor had come out not much later. He had told us that Mike was very lucky but would be on suicide watch for the next 48 hours. _Suicide watch_ they just sound so eerie. He led us back and we had sat down next to the blonde haired man. Next thing I knew he was crying and I had gotten up to get coffee. Standing in the bright blue hospital breakroom I sipped at my coffee. When this was all over I was going to make sure that Harvey and Mie made up and that Mike knew that he had a family. He had me, Harvey and Rachel._ Rachel… I should probably call her_. How had I forgotten to do that? Setting down my coffee pulled out my blue cell and dialed the man's girlfriend and my best friend. This was going to be a long conversation.

…

The beeping was starting to get annoying. I knew that it meant that I was still alive but it was not helping my headache. Sleep teased me but I couldn't seem to catch it and fall back into the painless state of total unawareness. Reluctantly I pried open a gleaming blue eye to be met with an empty, dark room. I guess that Donna left. I thought, sitting up. The movement caused a wave of dizziness to crash into me and I blinked several times to push away the feeling. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I realized that I wasn't alone; next to me was the strong, fierce secretary that I knew still cared. I smiled despite my low spirits and stretched, careful not to wake her. Rachel was on vacation so even if Donna had called her wouldn't be here for a while. I grabbed the glass of water on my trey and was startled when a hand met mine. Turning my head I was staring into haunted brown eyes that belonged to Harvey. My brow furrowed. Why would Harvey be here? He didn't care. As if reading my mind he opened his mouth to speak.

"Thank God, you are awake." Harvey sounded relieved, pleased even.

"Why would you care? You said we were done, you made that painfully clear." I snapped, not trying to contain my bitterness.

"Okay, I deserve that." Harvey whispered. By then Donna had awakened and had left Harvey and me to discuss things,

"Deserve it? Yeah, you deserve me being pissed at you. Well what you deserve is a dead associate but I am too incompetent to even pull that off so you are left with me. A broken me and yeah the broken me is a hell of a lot pissed." I hissed, allowing the stinging words to touch their target.

Then something happened that I didn't expect. The man with no emotions started to cry. I caused the great Harvey Specter to cry. It didn't feel good, didn't make me feel any better. I regretted those words but being speechless didn't know what to do. I took my arm and wrapped it around the older lawyer's shoulders. Harvey cried and cried, his shoulders shaking and I vibrated along with the beat of his sobs. I forgot the hostility and anger and just focused in Harvey. I focused on the man that I considered a big brother. I rubbed circles on his back, comforting him. Soon after the shaking seized and we untangled ourselves; Harvey looked up at me, displaying his emotions on his sleeve.

We remained silent until Donna strode back in, acting as if nothing had just happened. As if I hadn't just made Harvey cry and then comfort him.

…

**A/N Another chapter completed. I know it's short but I will update soon. Please review and let me know if you like it and still want me to continue. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Don't worry Mike and Harvey will have the caring discussion very soon. Stay Tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's another chapter, thank you for the feedback. The caring discussion will come up soon I promise but I didn't include it here. Please review and I hope you enjoy it!**

After about an hour I watched as Harvey left to talk to Jessica and talk about getting Mike some time off along with himself to take care of him. I knew what I needed to do and now was the time. I understood where Mike's anger was coming from but attacking Harvey like that. That was just kicking a man while he was down. It's okay to be angry but Mike needs to realize that Harvey, well Harvey was broken from seeing Mike like that. He had never left, never even tried to hide the fact that he cared. I was going to chew Mike out, depressed or not; you never kick a man while he's down.

"Mike." I stated my voice soft yet firm.

"Yeah Donna?" The kid replied. He didn't know what was coming.

"Did you really have to do that to Harvey? I know you were mad but do you realize what you did to Harvey? First you betray him. Yes he should have forgiven you but Harvey believes that actions speak louder than words and you were telling him you were sorry not showing him. Then, you go and you try to kill yourself. Harvey blames himself, Mike. He believes that it was his entire fault. And you know what, seeing you there half-dead shattered his world. He will be haunted by that moment for a very long time. As if that's not enough, you confirm his fears and you blame **him.** That's not doing what's entitled to you, that's kicking a man while he's down. While we are both glad that you are okay, if you give him any more grief I will kick your ass and force Harvey to give you to Louis for 3 months." I chewed him out, anger controlling my voice. I let him know what was right and what wasn't. Mike may have a good heart but sometimes he needs to think before he does. Sometimes he needs to realize the line between sharing feelings and pulling people down with him.

"Do. You. Understand." I talked to him like a child; he acted like one to Harvey.

"Yes Donna. Look, I'm sorry. You don't know how much I wanted to take the words back. I was just so angry and I know that doesn't mean that I should have done it or that it was okay. I'm sorry and I'm going to make sure that Harvey knows that I'm sorry too." Mike replied in a voice only slightly louder than a whisper. His head was down and he was refusing to look me in the eye.

"Good, Mike. Now get some rest. We've all had a long day." I replied, my voice taking the soft tone it had before.

…

It's mystifying how much words mean in our society. They allow us to communicate, to convey emotion and feelings and concepts. But they can screw you over too. Words are just so cruel and twisted. I now know what Harvey felt when he said the 2 words to me; _We're Over_. If I could just go back and take them back I would. Donna showed me something that I had never even considered too. She showed me that I should regret the words not only because they seemed to break Harvey. But, because they had hurt him, shattered his already shattered world and make him feel like he was the one to blame. He wasn't the one to blame, I was. It was my choice, my life, my death wish. I vowed from that point that every Monday for the next 6 months Donna would get a non-fat mocha latte with extra cream but light in the sugar. I needed to make up what I had said, what I had meant. Donna had left as soon as she told me to get some rest, to give me time to breathe and reflect. To give me time to seep in what I said to Harvey. I regretted it all, and I needed to tell Harvey that. I wished he would come back but he didn't. I didn't know when he would come back, when I could tell him how sorry I was. When had I become the man that pushed away the people he loved, who hurt them and left them? I cried myself to sleep, scolding myself for hurting everyone.

…

I stood in the doorway watching my associate cry himself to sleep. Donna had talked to the kid and I was grateful. Jessica had given Mike and me 2 weeks off. She told me to pass on her regards, Louis also told me to pass on his flowers. I had already accepted Mike's apology even though he hadn't even told me yet. We all snap at some point and Mike did have a good reason to. When I saw that Mike's breathing had evened out I sat in the ratty brown chair next to his bed. I watched him sleep for a while longer, just to make sure that he was still alive and that I still had a little brother. After long I gave into my own exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched the two men in my life sleeping side by side. I saw Harvey clutch Mike's hand and lean down to rest his spiky brown-haired head down on the white bed. I silently pulled out my phone, not wanting to miss an opportunity like this. I slipped off my heels and tiptoed in…. 3, 2, and 1. The flash went off, signaling the picture. I dove under the bed, not wanting either of the shy and private-lived men to see me. I heard a few confused mumbles about the light before they both returned to their sleeping positions. Waiting until I heard even breaths, I slinked out from under the bed, slipped on my black heels and sat down in the identical brown chair to sleep next to Harvey and Mike.

…

I had been broken, had cried on my associate's shoulder yet I still felt so much better knowing that he was going to be fine. I felt much better that I would be able to make sure that he would know that he has me and Donna. The sun rose and after several hours of me and Donna sitting, awake Mike began to stir. Sluggishly, he blinked open his eyes and glanced around the room. Smiling at Donna, he turned his head towards me. But, when he reached me he looked surprised, ad if he didn't expect me to be there.

"Morning." I said slowly, trying to keep Mike calm, or at least as calm as he could be at the moment.

"Morning." Mike said, mimicking my own voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cocking my head.

Mike burst into tears; I looked frantically at Donna, trying to figure out what to do. Sending me a useless shrug, she turned, walked over and sat next to me. I rubbed circles on his back and tried to be comforting; it didn't come easily but eventually he calmed down.

"I'm S-sorry." Mike stated, still hiccupping a little.

'Don't be. Now do you want to talk about what caused the waterworks?" I asked, my voice extra deep. I was trying extra hard to keep it from becoming high and squeaky.

"I thought that you left. That I had pushed you away and that I-I was alone again. Donna left and was pissed…." He trailed off, a distant look in his all too watery eyes.

"Mike, look at me." I commanded, a little too harshly and the young associate visibly flinched. " I will never leave you. Donna won't either. I went to talk to Jessica, and she sends her regards. Belive it or not but you mean something to the entire firm. You mean something to Louis, who gave you flowers in a cat vase and to Jessica. You mean the world to your girlfriend, Rachel and you mean a lot to that IT guy, Benjamin. Most importantly, you mean something to me. When I found you, it devastated me. I was furious with you but that doesn't mean that I didn't care. As much as I act like I don't care, I actually do care a lot." I explained, feeling like this was as good a time as any to establish that he was more than an associate, he was my family. Taking a deep breath, I continued, "You don't have any family. I am also lacking in the family department. I feel like you are my family and I am sure as hell yours. Don't ever think that you aren't worth anything because you are. "

By then the sparkle in Mike's eyes had returned, the ever-present hint of a smile played on his lips and for the first time in a long time, I heard him laugh. He laughed at how stupid he had been, about how all this could have been prevented by a simple review of his life. He was gasping when he finished and Donna and I were fighting off giggles too.

"Thank you Harvey, I also need to tell you something. " Mike said sobering, his face becoming serious again. "I don't want you to blame yourself. It was my choice to do this and I know that it will take a while to repair the friendship that we have but I will try my hardest. You guys are the best "family" I could ask for and I'm glad that I have you along with Rachel.

…

I finished my speech in just enough time to catch Rachel enter the room. Even after taking a 10 hour flight over night she looked beautiful. Her sleek, brown hair was pulled into a rushed but elegant French braid and she was wearing a navy blue skirt with a pale pink camisole and a jean jacket. Her freckles dotting her perfectly light mocha skin had doubled from her time spent basking in the Florida sun.

"Rachel, you came. Donna did you call her?" I asked, my grin as wide as I had ever been.

I watched Donna nod and motioned for Rachel to join me on the bed. She hesitantly obeyed, slipping off her shimmery flats and picking up the blanket, scooting in.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your vacation. How was it." I asked, trying to keep the topic off of me.

"Mike, cut the bullshit. What happened? I go to vacation and you were trying everything to get Harvey back, the next thing I know, Donna calls me and says that she and Harvey are at the hospital looking after you because…." She paused, looking at Harvey and trying to avoid the tears threatening to spill from her deep, smooth brown eyes. "You tried to kill yourself." She finished, her usual sing-song voice replaced by a shaking one.

"I just was in a really bad place. I-I…. H-harvey said that we were over and I just couldn't take that. You know how much I wanted to get Harvey back. I didn't forget about you and you were the first person I thought of when I woke up. Rachel, I want you to know that I-I love you and I will never do anything like this again." I replied, trying to reassure her.

"I know, I love you too. But I think I speak for all of us when I say that if you go against your word and try this again I will go all Chuck Norris on your ass." Rachel responded, showing me a watery smile.

"Forget Chuck-Norris, I will go Inigo Montoya on you, so you will have to prepare to die." Harvey piped up.

"And Donna will just have to harm you too. Actually I make that an order, Donna you will kick his ass if he ever does this again."

"As you wish." She replied, quoting Wesley.

"Okay, okay. Stop quoting the Princess Bride, if you are going to quote a movie find a different one."

"You go 90% then wait for me to go the other 10%" Rachel said, choosing Hitch to quote from then.

I went 90 and waited for her 10, her soft lips brushed against mine and we shared a quick but sweet kiss.

After a competition for who could quote the most movies and make them relate I was released and Harvey insisted Rachel and I stay at his apartment. He had room and I know that he just wanted to keep an eye on me. I was happy with that, happy that I had my family and that they all cared. I was going to be back with Harvey once I went back to work and when I was feeling better I was going to pick up my mother's necklace to give to Rachel. I had a pretty special family.

**A/N phew that chapter is finished. Do you guys want another chapter or for me to finish it there? Please review and give me suggestions. Thank you for all your support and reviews, they really motivate me. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
